


The Mai Route

by chorus_fruit



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Bad Brand Parodies, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hana gets friendzoned, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, updates will be at least once a month probably maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorus_fruit/pseuds/chorus_fruit
Summary: Hana decides to ask Mai to go to the Flower Festival with her.





	The Mai Route

**Author's Note:**

> It's the second anniversary of Asagao Academy, and I decided to do something special for it. Some of you may remember my previous Mai Route fic, which I gave up on shortly after creating it. This one I'm going to try really, really hard to finish! It's going to be similar to the other one in that I'm going to try and make it a "true" route - everyone's problems solved, everyone ends up happy. That's what I'm going for, anyway.
> 
> The first chapter's a little short because it's only the flower proposition, but I promise following chapters will be longer!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Oh, hey! It’s almost time for the Flower Festival,” I said. With everything happening so quickly, it felt almost like it snuck up on me.

“Have you decided who you’re taking yet?” Mai asked with a playful laugh.

“Ah...er…” I stammered. Right. I had to go with someone to the festival. But who could I ask?

The only guys I knew were the members of the Normal Boots club. Would they want to go with me? And which one should I go with?

Jon was kind and caring, but I was a bit worried he cared too much about Jacques and the play to notice anything else.

PBG was so easy going, but something about the way he looked at me still bothered me.

Satch was mature and really smart, but he seemed hard to get close to...or was I imagining that?

Then there was Shane, who...let’s be honest, he hated me. There was no way he’d say yes...but then again, he had started to warm up to me.

Paul, of Continue?, popped into my head, too, but the last few times I hung around him, he cause major destruction.

Jirard was so caring and friendly, but I wasn’t sure he was interested in me in that way.

There was Jared, too, but…

I looked at Mai.

I couldn’t do that. Could I?

“Well...I…”

_Pick Mai_

“WHAT?” Mai’s shocked expression and disbelieving tone almost made me take it back and tell her it was a joke. But I pressed on. I was serious about this. I wanted to go on a date to the Flower Festival with her, no one else. The Normal Boots guys were nice and all, but Mai was my best friend, and no guy I knew could top that.

“I know you were expecting me to pick one of the Normal Boots guys…” I said, looking down at the floor.

“Um, yeah!” Mai said. “I’m not complaining, though. I’d love to go to the festival with a friend.”

Oh. She thought I meant we’d go as friends, not as a date.

I didn’t have the guts to correct her.

“Yeah!” I exclaimed. “I think I’ll have more fun with you at the festival than if I went with any other person.”

“Aww, Hana!” Mai said, happy tears in her eyes. She lunged forward and hugged me, squeezing me so tight I couldn’t breathe. I would have hugged her back, but my arms were trapped by her grip.

“Mai...can’t...breathe…” I squeaked.

“Oh, sorry!” Mai exclaimed, pulling away. “WAIT!”

She ran towards her desk, pulling handfuls of something out of one of the drawers. Small pink blobs filled my vision.

“Wha—?” I said.

“I was saving these for if you asked a Normal Boots guy, but I guess this works, too,” Mai said. She was tossing cherry blossom petals over our heads.

“Mai!” I exclaimed playfully, brushing some of the petals out of my hair.

“Sorry, sorry!” Mai laughed. “But really. I’m excited! We can dress up all fancy and make all the boys jealous that they aren’t going with us.”

I giggled. “Of course.”


End file.
